Blame it
by prettykurama
Summary: It all started at Rachel's party. SPOILER for episode 2x14.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A.N: SPOILER to episode 2x14 (blame it). I was watching this episode when three idea popped into my head. This story is going to be a combine of all three. So I made a lot of references to 2x14 but I also changed it a lot so I hope you enjoy.**

So Rachel's party turned out to be a bore, no surprise. When I walked into the door Rachel greeted me in a very proper way. I looked at her outfit and I'm disgusted. She is wearing a green dress that looks like its from the old western times. In short it's hideous. Everyone is about to leave when she yells out let's party!

Puck runs over to the liquor cabinet and pulls every drink out. He stats mixing things and handing them out. I don't take one considering I plan on driving home, Finn doesn't take one either but I'm not sure why. But everyone else seems to be perfectly fine with drinking.

"Mercedes! You shouldn't be drinking that stuff. It's bad for you. And you being your mother's daughter should know what it does to your body-"

"Kurt relax, I know what it does, but this is a party and I wanna have fun, maybe you should let loose yourself, I mean look at Blaine he's drinking." she says taking a sip from the cup. She squeezes her eyes together and she makes a face that tells me she hates the taste of alcohol.

"See you don't even like it." I tell her pointing at the cup.

"Kurt, will you chill, it's one drink, why are you so worried?." she asks. Well one drink turned into several and that's why I was worrying. I know what happens once you finish your first cup, you want another and then another. I find her sitting on the couch with Tina laughing their heads off like their on laughing gas. I saunter over to her with my hands on my hips.

"Kurtsie! I'm so happy you're here. Come here sit next to me!" she yells pulling me down onto her lap.

"Mercedes, you're drunk, and you don't know what you're doing." I scold her. I have given up on everyone else but I'm not giving up on my best friend, not when I know her parents will murder her when they find out.

"Here try this it's really good, it tastes like a mix of straw… strawberries and mangos" she slurs shoving her chewed on straw into my mouth. She wont take her eyes off me and she's holding the straw so I can't take it out of my mouth. I take a sip only a small one. My face twists into disgust, but the after taste isn't so bad.

"That's not half bad, but I don't want-"

"Hey!, Puck, Kurt wants this mangoy strawberry thing you got me!" she yells.

"Coming right up!" he yells back from the bar.

"No it's ok I really don't want it," I say trying to get out of what she just got me into.

"Come on Kurtsie, loosen up, it's a drink ,what's the worse that can happen?" she says placing her hand on my upper thigh. Puck walks over cup in hand and hands me it. I smell it and it smells like fruits.

"Just drink it," Mercedes says drinking her own drink.

"Ohh, Puck I need a refill." she calls holding out her cup almost falling off the couch.

"I think you've had enough," he says taking her cup.

"What if I share it with Kurtsie here," she says pulling me into a tight hug. I decide that its better to stay out of it so I just begin to drink the beverage. Well next thing I know is that I've had a few more drinks and that my brain is a little fuzzy and Rachel is screaming something about spin the bottle. We all sit in a circle and put a wine cooler bottle on a board. I'm sitting between Finn and Blaine.

Brittany spins first, the bottle stops on Sam. The lean across the board and kiss, Santana seems to get mad and hits Sam welling him that's enough, they both pull away smiling. Rachel's turn, and it lands on…Blaine. I don't seem to mind because Blaine is gay, but when they kiss and continue to kiss, and when he begins to hold her face then I know something is wrong. Puck's turn, it spins and lands on Tina. They both look at each other and he smirks and she just laughs. They lean in and it's a quick little kiss. But even though it was quick and to the point I still noticed that Quinn got green with jealousy. Not it's Mercedes turn, she laughs and spins the bottle. The room is silent now as we see who the bottle stops on. Me. We both look at each other. She giggles and leans towards me.

"Come here Kurtsie," she beckons.

"Umm, Mercedes, I uhhh, umm-" her lips are pressed against mine. At first I don't feel anything at first but then she gets closer and her hand is on my chest and I place my hand on her hip and return the kiss. Maybe I can get Blaine to be jealous. I just have to act like he did when he kissed Rachel but maybe a little more. One hand is on her hip while the other is tangled in her hair. Her tongue pops out and runs across my lips. Our kiss becomes more then just one kiss, it become slow open mouth kisses. Everyone is still silent. Her hand is tugging at my shirt and bunching it up at the same time. I open my eyes and see that Blaine is still staring at Rachel but he glance to me and stops. I pull away from her and let my hand untangle from her hair. She lets go of my shirt and she starts to laugh.

"Man, my boy knows how to kiss, wow I'm having trouble breathing," she says breathing heavily I let go of her hip and straighten out my clothes. My shirt is wrinkled but I can't do anything about that. She crawls back over to her seat. The game goes on from there. Finn gets Quinn and Santana gets Mike. We stop playing after a while. We all decide since we're to drunk to drive we will just crash at Rachel's. As the night goes everyone gets drunker I don't have to many more drinks just enough to maybe change my judgment but I still remember everything that has happened. Santana and Sam are back in the corner making out, Lauren is looking for Puck but he ran off with Quinn somewhere, Rachel and Blaine are once again sucking faces, and Brittany and Artie and Mike and Tina are all following everyone else. Finn and Lauren are the only ones not making out.

"That's so gross," I hear Lauren say from above me. I don't even bother to look up because if I turn my head I will get a protest from Mercedes. I don't know how we got to this position but some how I managed to be laying on top of her on the couch making out. Never in a million years would I have thought I that I would kiss my best friend but here I am. Her hands are rubbing up and down my back and occasionally they run over my butt. I have one of my hands tucked underneath her back and the other is running along her curves. I take control of the kiss and slip my tongue out and slowly part her lips with it. She doesn't care she sticks hers back out to meet me in the middle of your mouths. She pulls away from me to look deep into my eyes. It must have been the alcohol that had me following her into the back room of Rachel's house because I would never do this when I was sober, I'm gay…right?

Morning came quickly, and the sun that was shining on my face made my eyes feel like they were burning. The music still playing out in the other room sounded like it was in my head. Man I didn't think I got that drunk last night. Stretching my arm out I feel something smooth and soft clinging onto my side. I look down to find a dark main on my bare chest. Whoa, wait that dark hair, the chocolate cover skin, oh my gosh I slept with Mercedes.

**A/N: Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted this sooner. I had it written out I just didn't post it. So here it is please enjoy.**

How could this happen. I was sure I was careful about what I drank and how much I drank. I couldn't have had that much…could I? she begins to shift and she rubs her eyes and sits up.

"Kurt? What happened last night?" she asks.

"Open your eyes and find out," I tell her.

"The light hurts," she complains.

"I know but this is important,"

"Why, what…?" she stops and looks straight down at my chest. Her eyes widen when she looks down at herself and when realization of what really occurred last night kicks in.

"Kurt, did we?" she asks holding the blanket tighter to her chest.

"I'm afraid so, or at least I think we did. I can only remember a little," I tell her.

"Like?" she asks finally looking me in the face.

"We had fun," I laugh. She groans and drops her head back onto my chest. We hear voices talking and one is getting louder and louder.

"Cedes, get up, someone's coming!" I tell her patting her back. She sits fully up and she just looks at me. I can read her eyes so I know she's scared. I smile at hr and turn so I'm not looking at her anymore. The bed shifts and I hear shuffling around the room.

"Ok, it's your turn now," she says laying back down on the bed fully dressed. She buries her face into the pillows. I quickly find my clothes and put them on and lay back down next to her.

"Ok, so if anyone comes in we act like were sleeping," I explain getting back underneath the covers. She doesn't answer she just nods her hear and climbs under the covers as well. We are laying on our sides facing each other. Looking into her eyes I can feel everything she feels. She's hurt, scared, sad, and angry all at the same time. Her finger twitches on the pillow between us. Sliding my hand up I lay my hand over hers.

"Mercedes, I-"

"I'm going to check in here for them," a voice calls on the other side of the door. We close our eyes and just lay there.

"Guy's I found them," it's Quinn's voice.

"Where?" now Finn's

"Aww look at them," and Tina's. soon they're all in the room.

"Hey, you two lets go. Come on get up." Quinn says. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I wake up. Tins goes to wake Mercedes up in the same manner but stops.

"Why is her shirt inside out and on backwards?" Tina asks. The room got quiet and all eyes were on me. I look up and run my hands through my hair.

"What?" I asks trying to act innocent.

"Did Hummel get some last night?" Puck comments.

"What are you talking about? And why are you yelling?" I ask even though I know one of those answers.

"Mercedes's shirt is on inside out and backwards, do you know why? And we're not yelling you just have a hangover," Quinn spits.

"No, I don't know why. Why would I? I was sleeping," I tell them getting nervous that they might find out what really happened. Before they can say anything Mercedes moans from next to me. She shrugs the hand off her shoulder and she opens her eyes and then shuts them.

"What the heck, turn the light off." she groans rolling on her back and placing her hands over her eyes.

"The light is off that is just the sunlight shinning through the window." Quinn responds. She groans again and she sit up so she's leaning on her elbows.

"Where am I?" she asks looking around the room. When she looks at me I smile. I never noticed how amazing her acting is. She knows where she is, and she knows what is going on. But by her facial expressions you actually think she has no clue about anything.

"What, time is it?" I asks climbing out of bed.

"Like 9:30 in the morning." Finn tells me.

"Crap, Cedes, you dad wanted you home by 10:00." I tell her holding my head.

"Does anyone have anything for hangovers?" I ask.

"I can make you something real quick." Puck offers.

"Anything would be great." I tell him.

"Be right back," Puck leaves the room. As I begin to pick up my shoes Blaine walks in.

"Hey," he says walking straight over to sit in the chair in the corner.

"How, come none of you seem hung over?" he asks rubbing his face.

"Well, I didn't drink," Finn says.

"Yeah, and Puck made us all something help," Quinn answers.

"But, Kurt and Mercedes are like you," Tina adds. I look over to Blaine and smile. Puck returns to the room with two glasses filled with a weird substance.

"Here this should help." he says handing Mercedes and I our drinks. We drink it down and the sour taste is still left on my tongue. A few minutes pass and I already feel better. Mercedes stands up and walks over to grab her shoes.

"Ready to go? My dad will flip is I'm late." she says standing in front of me.

"Yeah, I know I remember the last time, lets just hope I can drive," I tell her. We say our good-byes and leave. I start the car and begin our drive. She sighs and leans back in her seat.

"Are you ok?" I ask glancing over at her.

"I don't know, I'm a little confused at the moment. I mean I woke up in a house laying on top of my best friend with no clothes on to find out that we…we-"

"I know how you feel. This isn't easy for me either. I'm gay I normally don't expect to wake up with a girl let alone the girl being you laying on me. I honestly was freaking out when I woke up. I saw the dark hair and I got really scared because I thought it was Rachel. But when I noticed the dark skin I knew it was you and I relaxed a little bit. So believe me when I tell you I'm just as confused as you are." I tell her.

"I just wish It didn't have to be this way. I don't remember anything last night." she tells me sighing.

"I do, I didn't get as drunk as you so I can remember it. Want me to tell you?" I ask her getting nervous for some reason.

"If you want to," she answers quietly.

"Well, after the drinking died down we all played spin the bottle, and that's where our story begins. It was your turn and you spun and it landed on me. We started to make out in front of everyone. And as the game went on you kept looking at me. After spin the bottle we all separated and stuff happened. We ended up on the couch making out again. Your hands were wondering in the process. You pulled away from me after a while and then you sat up which made me have to climb off you-"

"Wait you were on top of me?" she interrupts.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Wow, and then what happened?" she asks.

"Well after you sat up I got off you and you grabbed my hand and led me to the back room and then things started." I tell her.

"really so I pulled you there, I would have never thought I would be the one to initiate it. I'm shut a slut," she says looking down at her lap

"You're not a slut, sure you became very forceful when your drunk like grabbing my butt and all-"

"I what! Oh man, Kurt, I'm sorry, I had no clue what I was doing I'm sorry," she says frantically.

"Mercedes, it's fine I was just as bad. I was just as bad. I started the making out on the couch. We were just sitting there when I leaned over and pinned you to the couch." I laugh.

"Kurt Hummel, I didn't know you had the forceful bone in you." she jokes,

"Hey I can be forceful if I want to." she laughs.

"So what do you want to do about all this? I mean we can't tell our parents they will flip and he glee club can't find out or else everyone will know what happened and I don't want that to happen. Karofsky and Azimio are already he bad enough I don't need something else for them to pick on me for." I slam on the breaks as she ends her sentence.

"They, what?" I yell over the blaring horns from other cars.

"They pick on me Kurt, they always have it just has gotten worse since you left. It's like I'm their new favorite target. They only do it when I'm alone because if they do it when I'm with someone our the group then it's like their scared. Unless it's like Artie or Tina. Ugh I hate them." she groans. I begin to drive again.

"What do they say to you and what do they do?" I ask trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"Their new favorite nicknames for me all begin with the word fat. They don't hold back on the racial slurs, they throw more slushies then normal, and I get shoved into lockers, they hit my books out of my hands. And they hit me only once each. And they always ask me where my homo boyfriend is?" need anymore information.?" she ask and I can tell she's really upset about all of this.

"No, I'm sorry I made you talk about it, and I'm sorry they're doing this to you, I could come back and-"

"No! you shouldn't have to come back for me. you're happy and safe at Dalton, and I don't want that to change. Its ok really I can handle it, I'm a big girl." she tells me.

"I know, I just worry about you. But anyways we can't tell people about what happened and we should try to forget about it. Sound good to you?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sounds good." she answers looking out the window. The rest of the drive to her house is in awkward silence. She just continues to stare out the window. We reach her house with in the next few minutes, and I help her out of the car and walk her to her front door.

"Look, Mercedes, I don't want things to be weird between us now that we did that. We were drunk and we didn't know what we were doing, so can he not let this effect our friendship?" I ask turning to look at her.

"Yeah, its fine don't worry, we're cool." she answers as her mom opens the door.

"Hey, you two, glad to see you got here safely." her mom greets.

"Yeah sorry she's a little late we got late start getting away from Rachel's party," I tell her.

"Oh that's ok, ummm Mercy, you didn't wear your shirt like that the whole night did you? Or is there something you're not telling me?" she asks pointing down at Mercedes's shirt. We both look at the shirt and realize that it's still inside out and on backwards. We both look at each other with wide eye and stop breathing for a moment.

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you like it, please tell me what you thought. And just to let everyone know I have never been drunk so I don't know what a hangover feels like and I don't know if there is a drink you can make to get rid of it. So please no bashing on that part of it. Thank you and I need reviews to update, so review away please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting so here it is. Enjoy!**

We both look back to my mom and she looks at Kurt and see's the panic in his eyes and smirks. She knows.

"Mercedes I need to talk to you for a moment in your room if you don't mind. Kurt your welcome to come in and have a seat while I talk to her. It will only take a few minutes." my mom says smiling trying to act like she doesn't know anything. We just nod our heads and follow my mom inside the house. Kurt walks to the couch and I follow my mom up the stairs. Me and Kurt look at each other and he gives me the good luck look and I nod and smile back.

She closes the door behind her and then sits down on my bed. I stay there standing in the middle of my room looking at my feet.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask her not looking up.

"Come over here and sit next to me. I'm not going to yell at you I just want to know what happened even though I have a good idea, but I want to hear it from you. So what happened last night at that party?" sitting on the bed I take a deep breath and begin.

"The party was amazing, from what I can remember. We got drunk and things kind of happened. From what I was told we played spin the bottle and when spun it the bottle landed on Kurt. Later in the night we ended up in the back room and other things happened that I'm sure you can guess what it was. I'm sorry mom." I tell her looking at her.

"So you and Kurt slept together last night?" she asks rubbing my back.

"Yeah, and we were both drunk-"

"Well I figured considering the boy is gay and you two are best friends. And I know if you were sober you wouldn't have done it. Now what I'm concerned about is the drinking. You do realize that you broke the law? Mercedes you and Kurt are underage you can't be doing that. None of you kids should. Where did you get the drinks anyways? I know you can't buy them. " she says getting a tone to her voice.

"Puck broke into Rachel's dad's liquor cabinet" I answer her turning away.

"Is that the same boy who got Quinn pregnant, and the one you-"

"Dated, if you even want to call it that. Yes its him." I tell her finishing her sentence.

"I should have guessed. But I can't worry about him now. I just have to make sure you're safe. So how are doing with this news about you and Kurt?" she asks changing the subject.

"I'm scared, confused, angry at myself for being so stupid, I'm concerned about Kurt, worrying if anyone saw us or knows about us. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do." I tell her leaning over and laying my head in the palm of my hands.

"Well, how about this, I'm guessing since you were drunk you guys didn't think to use protection so we'll but a pregnancy test in few weeks and see if anything is up with that. We'll settle things with Kurt because I'm sure there's tension between the two of you. And everything will be ok. I've been where you are only I wasn't drunk and the guy wasn't gay. But the point is I know what your dealing with. All the emotions and stress I know what it's like and let me tell you it sucks and it guess worse if no one is there to help you. I'm not going to tell your father because he'll flip and you know it. And we'll keep this our little secret for a while how about that?" she finishes pulling me into a hug.

"Ok, I think we should go talk to Kurt he has a right to know what's going on." I tell her standing up.

"Ma, I love you." I say to her hugging her again.

"I love you too. More then anything." she whispers hugging me back.

"Mercy, you might want to fix your shirt before you go back down." she states pointing at my torso.

"Right." pulling my shirt over my head I turn it right side in and put it on correctly. We walk down the stairs and Kurt jumps up from the couch and turns to look at us. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Does she know?" he asks quietly. I nod my head against his shoulder.

"Ok, so is she mad?" he asks grabbing my hand.

"No, Kurt I'm not mad." my mom says jumping into our conversation.

"Oh, well my dad would flip so please don't tell him. Speaking of him I left Blaine with Finn to go back to the house. Umm Mercedes, you don't mind if I go do you. I really would hate to let Finn explain who he is. I love you and…" he stops and looks at me worried he did something wrong.

"Go, Kurt. I love you too." I laugh pushing him out the door.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Blaine and I are at the coffee shop on the Dalton campus. He orders my drink as normal. After we pay and get our coffee's his phone starts to ring. It's Rachel. He looks at me with a shocked expression on his face. He starts saying yes a lot and nodding his head.

"Is she drunk?" I giggle so only he can hear as we walk over to a table.

"Shhhhh. Yeah sure I'll see you there." it's the last thing he says before hanging up. We sit down and he looks at me funny.

"I think Rachel just asked me." he says smiling.

"Are you serious? Wow! Wait…why'd you say yes?" I ask trying not to look to hurt.

"I don't know maybe because I like her. I mean when we kissed it felt good." he says.

"But, you're gay Blaine, and it only felt good because you were drunk." I tell him getting frustrated.

"Yeah well maybe I'm bi, look I don't really know who I am at the moment. I'm experimenting to find out who I really am ok. I'm happy that you are 100% sure of who you are, that's great but, I've never had a boyfriend before so why not try a girlfriend see if it works out better. Why are you so mad about this? You were the last person I thought would get mad at me for trying to find out who I am." he says.

"The reason I'm mad is because I look up to." I tell him.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm going on the date. I'd say bye but I don't want to make you even more upset." he says leaving. I'm left at the table alone to think about everything. His words are running through my head.

"_I'm glad that you're 100% sure of who you are."_

Well the truth is I'm not 100% sure. Ever since the party I haven't been sure. For the past few days I have been thinking about Mercedes. The way she smells, the way she looks, dresses, smiles, sings, how her soft lips are perfectly plump, everything about her is on my mind. I can't get her out of my head. I figured once I was back at Dalton I would stop thinking about her so much but it just got worse. Now all I want to do is see her, and hug her, maybe even kiss…whoa hold up there Kurt Hummel, she's your best friend you can not be thinking about her this way. But, I can't help wonder what it was like to be with her like that, to be that close. I need to figure this out before I can get mad at Blaine. I can't believe I'm going to say this but the only person who has had many rejections and confused thoughts on people she likes is Rachel Berry. The women I hate with a passion at the moment is probably the only one who can help me. Sure she's never been gay. But she had to choose between Finn and Jessie a while ago maybe she can help me choose Mercedes or Blaine. Time for some girl talk.

I stand up from the table and whip out my phone and punch in the number.

"Hello, Rachel Barbra Berry speaking."

"Hey, Rachel, it's Kurt-"

"Hey, Kurt. How's everything going-"

"Look Rachel, I need to talk to you." I tell her waiting for the happy sure come on over. But it never came.

**A/N: Ok so I'm sorry about the wait but I wasn't sure where to go with this, but If I get enough reviews I'll try to update sooner for who ever wants it. I would like 5 review before I update but if I don't oh well. Please review they're like my personal drug.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: so first I want to say thank you to every one who review last chapter. I loved reading your comments. Someone reviewed asking me about my other story chapstick, to let you know I have not given up on it I just have no love songs in mind for the pairings. So if you have any for me please leave in review for me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Still waiting for her response I hear her take a deep breath.

"Is this about Blaine?" she asks hesitantly.

"Kind of, mostly about how I need your help with something," I tell her.

"Oh, ok. What is it?" she asks.

"Well I'd like to tell you in person." I tell her.

"Oh, ok, that's not a problem just come on over and well talk." she says.

"So, I'll just come up later this afternoon. After school gets over." suggest.

"Sounds good," she says excitedly.

"Ok, see you later." I tell her clicking the end button on my phone.

**TIME SKIP**

School went by slowly for the rest of the day. Blaine hasn't talked to me all day either. I kind of feel bad about everything that happened this morning. Maybe I should apologize. But, before I do that I need to figure out what's going on inside my head. The drive to Rachel's house was long but, when I pulled into her drive way she came out and waved to me from her front porch. Climbing out of my car I grab my bad and walk over to greet her.

"Hello, Rachel." I say as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, my dad's aren't going to bother us so we have all the time you need to talk to me. I told them not to disturb us." she tells me leading us up to her room. This will be the third time I have been in her room and each time it makes me think of Holly Hobby and Strawberry Shortcake.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" sitting on her bed she begins to play with her hair.

"Well, you know what went down at your party right. I know you were drunk but I'm pretty sure every one knows what happened right?" I ask sitting down beside her.

"Umm. I know a little not much I know what happened with spin the bottle and I remember who was which drunk. You were a funny drunk." she states laughing.

"Not, the point anyways. I need your help with something. I have been thinking about two people lately and I can't choose I have been thinking about one more then the other but I really like the other one I think?" I tell her.

"So, what does my party have to do with this?" she asks.

"Well, things happened between me and this person while we were at your party and-"

"Kurt, would one of these people happen to be Blaine? I'm still trying to figure out the other one but is it him?" she asks smirking.

"Yes, one of them is him. And you will probably be to distracted trying to figure out who the other one is so I'm just going to tell you. It's Mercedes. I just can't get her out of my head for some reason. I have been thinking about her more then Blaine and that's not normal. Yeah I have always missed her but never like this. Rachel I figured you had to pick between Finn and Jessie a while ago how did you do it?" I ask her.

"Well, I chose the one I felt like my heart wanted more. And the one that made me happier. You have to make the choice on your own though. I can't tell you who to pick. It's just something you feel. Now you have been saying you have been thinking about Cedes all the time?" she asks and I nod my head yes.

"Ok, so what things about her have you been thinking about. I'll try to see if I thought any of them towards Finn or Jessie." she tells me.

"Well, I have been thinking about how good she smells, the way her smile can light up a room, the way her lips are perfectly plump and how I've wanted to…, umm how I've wanted to run my fingers through her silky hair. The way she walks. She has a weird swag to her walk. Her hips sway from side to side when she walks with an attitude, the-"

"Kurt, you left something out," she says. Darn it I was hoping she would have caught that. I was trying to act like I wasn't going to say it.

"I did?" I ask trying to get out of it.

"Yeah, in the middle of how plump her lips are and how you want to run your fingers through her hair. You stopped and then started another sentence. What were you going to say?" she asks. I sigh realizing I have to tell her now.

"Ok, I have been thinking about what it would be like to feel her lips on mine again." I tell her looking away embarrassed.

"Kurt, can I say what I think?" she asks.

"Of course that's why I'm talking to you." I tell her making hand jesters.

"From what I have heard you say about her. I can tell you that one you pay really close attention to little things about her. You know the way she walks Kurt. In my honest opinion I think you like her, I think you really like her. So I'm going to give you advice maybe you should hang out with her and see how you feel with her. And also if things don't work out for me and Blaine then you can try to make a move on him. But for right now stay-"

"Rachel, Blaine's gay. I know I hang out with him everyday. I have talked to him. He's a flamer. And the only reason that kiss felt good was because you were drunk.-"

"I'm going to prove you wrong, there will be sparks the next time we kiss. I can promise you that." she says pointing a finger at me.

"Ok, whatever." we both laugh for a few minutes. And I'm telling you starts playing from my pocket.

"Oops, that's Mercedes. Hold on. I pull out my phone to see I have an incoming call.

"Hey, her my chocolate thunder, how's it going?" I answer the phone. She laughs.

"I'm good how are you? She asks. I look at Rachel and she mouths to me to put it on speaker. I do.

"I'm great," I tell her.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah? What's wrong? You sound sad, are you ok?" I ask.

"I miss you, a lot." she tells me Rachel smiles and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"I miss you too, more then anything," I mumble the last part so only I could hear it.

"When are you going to come back home again?" she asks sounding really depressed.

"How, I about I come over right now?" I suggest.

"Kurt, I don't want you driving 2 hours to just go back to school." she tells me.

"Well, technically its only about 15 minutes." I tell her waiting for her reaction.

"What? You're here and you didn't tell me. Kurt Hummel you're a jerk did you know that. You didn't even give me a warning. And of course I want you to come over, only if you have time though." she tells me.

"I have all the time in the world. I'll be over in a little bit." I tell her. We say or good byes and hang up. I look up[ to see Rachel grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I think she likes you back." she tells me.

"What! All she said was that she missed me. We miss each other all the time. Cedes and I are like two halves stuck together. If one id gone then it feel like we lost half our souls. I don't think she does." I tell her standing up off her bed.

"Alright, I have to get going so I don't keep her waiting." I tell her puller her off her bed and into a hug." we say our good bye and I head our of Rachel's house to go to Mercedes's to figure all of this out.

**A/N: So, that's it. Please review I'd like 5 again before I update. I have this planned out so if I don't lose it writing it should be easy, so it should be nice and quick for me to update. I just need reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

**A/N: First off I want to say a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed and I can't believe I have 1 reviews already. So here's the next chapter please enjoy!**

The drive to Mercedes's house isn't going to take that long but instead of turning on the radio I sit there in silence. It gives me time to think about what Rachel said. She told me to follow what me heart ants. But, at he moment my heart wants both Mercedes and Blaine. It doesn't make any sense all my life I have wanted guys now because of one alcohol filled night I am starting to change my mind. Heck no! that can't happen. I can't like my best friend in that way it's just not right. It had to be because I was drunk. It's like I told Blaine everything feels better when your drunk.

I reach her house and I climb out of the car and walk up to knock on the door. Her mom answers.

"Hello Kurt! Mercedes is up in her room waiting for you," smiling I no my head and enter the house. I immediately walk up the stairs and knock on the door that says Mercedes on it.

"Come in" she yells from inside the room. I open the door and peek in but she's no where in sight.

"Mercedes!" I call walking fully into the room.

"I'm in here, just give me a minute." she calls from her private bathroom. I sit down on her bed and pick up the magazine she was looking at.

"Hey," I hear her say. I look up from the magazine and I realize that all I said about it just being because I was drunk went right out the window. Seeing her standing there leaning against the bathroom door frame arms folder across her chest. Her hair is down and curly, her shirt is in a low v cut style and she is wearing black skinny jeans that aren't too loose and not to baggy. They fit her perfectly.

"Kurt? Are you ok? Why are you looking at me like I have two heads or something?" she asks walking over to me. As she walks my eyes follow her hips as they swing from side to side.

"Kurt!" she yells snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry I dozed off for a minute. What were you saying?" I ask looking up to her face.

"I asked you why you were looking at me like I have two heads." she answers.

"Oh, I was just… just noticing your outfit. It's fabulous. And your hair is perfectly curled. Why are you getting all fancied up? Date?" I ask.

"Thanks, and I wish, you know no one is able to handle all this. And I'm not fancy I'm dressed how I went to school. Ok maybe I touched up on some things." she tells me sitting next to me.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the party." she says laying down on her side facing me.

"I'm good, school's been hard, Blaine is going to go out with Rachel, I-"

"Whoa, wait, Rachel and Blaine?" she asks.

"Yeah, she called him up this morning and asked him out and he said yes. He said that when they kissed at the party I felt good, so he thinks he might be bi. I told him that ridiculous, but then we started arguing and he left and we haven't spoken all day. So that's not to good." I tell her.

"Wow, Kurt, I'm sorry. Well you know I could come to your school every once in a while so we can hang out?" she tells me more then asks.

"Yeah I know, it was just nice having another openly gay guy to talk to, but now I don't know what's going on. Do how have you been?" I ask.

"Good, I guess, I mean I haven't gotten slushied in a while, so that's good. But, not really much as gone on in my life." she tells me.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't gotten slushied. So, umm… have you thought at all about the party and what happened.?" I ask looking away from her.

"Yeah, I have. Have you?" she asks.

"Yeah, a lot actually. I just don't get it, it's been on my mind all the time." I tell her

"Really, why?" she asks.

"Ummm…well,… uhhh…I…umm…you." I stutter out.

"What?" she asks sitting up.

"You. That's why I've been thinking about it. Because of you ok. For some reason I keep thinking about you. I'm freaking out because I can't figure out why." I rant jumping up from the bed and pacing around the room.

"I just don't get it. I like Blaine but then you pop into my mind and I don't know what to think. I'm confused, and nervous for some reason I just-"

"Kurt!" she yells standing up and grabbing my shoulders to hold me in place.

"It's ok, just calm down and let's talk about this. It seems like we are having the same problems only I think I have a better perspective on it and what it is. Maybe I can help you, just sit back down and calm down." she tells me walking me back over to the bed.

"Ok, and what do you mean we are having the same problems?" I ask.

"Well, you said you have been thinking about me…right? Well, I have been... thinking about you. It keeps going back to what happened…and then I can't get you out of my head. It's weird but I think my crush is back. I think that because when I found out you were coming out I went to go make myself look pretty, I started to get nervous, and really happy. And right now if eel like I'm on top of the world because I'm sending time with you. What do you think about?" she asks.

"I have been thinking about you, and the way your eyes sparkle when you get really happy, the way your hair falls perfectly on your shoulders. I miss you when ever I'm at school. I really wanted to see you and I was at Rachel's because I wanted to talk to her about what's going through my head. She told me to choose what my heart wants. And the truth is that I'm in the middle between you and Blaine. More you right now because I'm with you and I haven't talked to Blaine much today. Look Mercedes I don't what this is and I'm freaking out because I have never felt this way towards a girl before. And I never thought I would have these feelings about you since you're my best friend. I think I need to do something in order to find out if it's you I want or Blaine." I tell her scooting closer.

"What is it?" she asks looking nervous and blushing.

"Just close your eyes," I tell her smiling. She closes her eyes and I take a deep breath. I can't believe what I'm about to do. But maybe following Rachel's idea about kissing them when your sober will help me figure this out. I start to lean closer to her. I lick my lips right before they connect with hers. It's a slow non urgent kiss. I close my eyes and place my hand on her leg to lean closer into her. She returns the kiss and her hand comes up to lay on my chest. Her hand grabs the neck line of my shirt and she pulls me closer. The taste of her lips gloss is a strawberry kiwi flavor and it makes me run my tongue along her lips to get a better taste. She pulls away once our kiss becomes a little more heated.

"Kurt? I don't want to be hurt-"

"Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I tell her.

"So, what did you think about what just happened?" she asks.

"It felt…amazing. What about you?" I ask.

"Yeah… amazing." she says. We just sit there sitting there not looking at each other, and blushing every time we make contact. I feel like a little school girl with a crush.

**A/N: Ok, so if I get 5 more reviews I will update again. Please tell me what you thought I try to make the next chapter on what you tell me, so if u have a lot to say go right ahead and type away. So, if you would like anything to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh 23 reviews, you don't understand how happy I am at the moment. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I liked one of the idea I saw and when I use it I will credit you so thank you. Enjoy chapter 6!**

Fire, that's what it felt like…fire. It felt like my skin was burning when I touched her. My lips feel like they're on fire at this very moment. If this is what kissing her makes me feel like then I could get used to it. I just hope it was the same reaction for her. What if she felt nothing and doesn't like me anymore? Maybe I should ask her? Maybe not?

"Mer…Mercedes? What are… are you fee…" I can't do this. It's too awkward.

"What is it Kurt?" she asks placing her hand on mine. I can feel my skin under her hand start to heat up again.

"Umm…what are you thinking?" I ask.

"A million different things." she answers.

"More specific please." I tell her.

"Ok, well, I think it might be a little more then a crush now. So did you figure out some things by doing that?" she asks. The more we talk the less tension there is, or at least that's what it feels like.

"I don't know. I know I like you, and I know if you ever need someone to kiss I will gladly help you." I tell her smirking.

"Oh, really? Well I just might hold you to that." she laughs and we begin to get more comfortable.

"So, what about Blaine?" she asks.

"I'm not sure, I mean who knows, he may like Rachel. He may actually be bi." I say in disbelief.

"Well, your bi." she states.

"No, I'm not. You're just the only girl I like in that way, every one else is a guy." I tell her.

"So, what? You turn straight for me?" she asks trying not to laugh.

"I wouldn't go that far either. It's more like you're my exception to my gayness." she cracks up laughing.

"Your gayness? What does that mean?" she asks still laughing.

"You know exactly what that means." I tell her starting to chuckle as well.

"You want to go out with me one night? You know Breadsticks, movies, that sort of thing?" I asks after everything calms down/

"Kurt Hummel, are you asking me out on a date?" she asks sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess I am. We haven't hung out in a while, so I was figuring we could go out as friends first but if it goes into something more… so be it." I explain.

"Well, I except your offer," she smiles.

"Great, now we just have to figure out when," I laugh.

"Probably should have thought of that before I asked you," I say.

"Yeah, but we'll figure it out." she says laying down on her bed.

"Mercedes, I never asked you what your mom said about what happened." I say laying down next to her. We our laying on our side facing each other both of us propped up on our elbow.

"Well, she wasn't really that mad. She was more of the fact nervous and upset. She told me she was going to but me pregnancy test because she says since we were drunk we most likely didn't use protection. So I'm kind a nervous about it. I don't want to Prego Kurt, I really don't. I'm not ready for that responsibility. And I don't want to put you through that." se tells me running her hand across her bed.

"I didn't even think about you being pregnant. Crap, do you think you are?" I asks trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, that's what the eat are for. I really hope I'm not. I don't think I could show up at school ever again. I don't know how Quinn did it. Look how bad it was for her, and I already get picked on, I can't even imagine what it would be like." she says.

"You wouldn't be going through it alone though." I blurt out. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I would help you no matter what. I would be there for you through thick and thin, and I would treat you like the sun rises and sets with you, if you needed anything I would be there. It would be my kid so I would take part of the responsibility." I tell her smiling at her.

"I know you would, you are like one of the only gentlemen that wouldn't walk out on the girl." she tells me still smiling.

"So, are we anything more then friends at the moment?" she asks.

"I don't know, we could be friends with benefits." I tell her.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"It mean I get to do this when ever I want." I tell her leaning down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. I feel her smile against my lips and she begins to return the kiss. There it is that feeling like I'm on fire. I love it. I get a little more forceful and push her back so she fully laying on the bed. She smiles once her head hit's the bed. She pushes up on my chest.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

" showing you what friends with benefits means." I smirk.

"I got that I mean, you're on top of me, are you sure it's ok for us to be… you know like this?" she asks looking a little concerned. I take a deep breath and sigh. I lean my forehead on hers.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed." I tell her.

"So that's what friends with benefits means?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say rolling off her to lay next to her

"Well, I think I can handle that for now." she says turning so she's facing me. She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles. I can feel her fingers twirling the little pieces of my hair on the back of my neck.

"Kurt, I think… I think I love you," my breath stops short and my heart begins to beat faster. Do I love Mercedes back?

**A/N: Ok, so if u want to know what happens next I would like at least 5 reviews. If u think 5 is ridiculous tell me. If you have any thoughts on the story tell me them as well please. I will work as fast as I can so please, please, please, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters. If I did this would already be happening.**

**A/N: Ok so I'm really excited that I have 30 reviews you guys are awesome. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

What do I do? What do I say? Do I love her? Sure, I enjoy hanging out and kissing her, but does that mean I love her?

"Mercedes," I sigh.

"Mercedes…I-"

"I know, you don't know if you love me or not. I know. I'm not expecting you to say anything back, especially if you don't mean it. I just figured I would tell you." she interrupts.

"Mercedes, don't get me wrong I do love you, I just don't know if I love you in that way. I'm really confused at the moment because a part of me feels like I do love you like that but then another part tell me no you love Blaine. I know I've enjoyed everything we have done. But I need to fix things with Blaine." I tell her.

"I hate that you're so far away. But I understand why you left." she says. But the truth is she doesn't know . All she knows is that I was getting bullied worse then normal.

"Mercedes, can I tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone?" I asks placing my hand on her hip scooting myself closer to her.

"Yeah, of course you can. What is it?" she asks and I can see the sudden change from sincere to worry flash through her eyes.

"Mercedes, the real reason I couldn't be around Karofsky is because he…he… kissed me." I tell her in a low whisper. I can hear her breath in but no air comes out.

"Kurt, I…how…why?" she stutters.

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you but he told me if I told anyone then he would kill me. So I left. I'm sorry." I say leaning my forehead on hers.

"It's ok, now I fully understand why you did what you did." she says.

"So, I'm guessing you told Blaine?" she asks.

"Yeah, I did, he was so helpful about it, and he knew what to do, and he told me Dalton had a no bulling policy so I went. I didn't want to leave you, believe me that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"I know, at first I thought about what I did wrong, and then I realized that it wasn't me it was Karofsky. So I get it now I do, I still don't like it, but I'll get used to it. So, what are you going to do about Blaine?" she asks starting to play with my hair again.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out once I get back to Dalton. But right now I want to focus on us" I whisper kissing her again. it's a small light kiss and then I pull away.

"I think that's a great idea." she smirks. I lean my face closer and she smiles biting her lower lip. But she leans forward and kiss me. Then pulls away and rolls away from me before I can return the kiss, she looks over her shoulder at me as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, that's wrong, no teasing." I tell her sitting up. I reach for her arm and she hops up from the bed and smirks and raises her eye brows. She leans over and places her hands on the bed and smirks again.

"Did I ever tell you what happened the other day?" she asks.

"No, what happened?" I ask.

"You really want to know?" she whispers leaning closer.

"Yes, Mercedes Grace Jones you better tell me." I say using the middle name.

"I don't know if I want to now." she says standing up and walking across the room.

"Oh, no you're not getting out of this one. Mercedes, tell me!" I yell standing up form the bed.

"Nah, I'm good." She says looking into the mirror on her dresser. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"But, Cedes, I really want to know." I tell her nuzzling her neck. I hear her chuckle.

"If you think being sexy will get you everything. You're mistaken." she says trying to do her make up.

"Oh, you don't think so?" I tell her.

"Mhm." she hums. I lay me head on her shoulder and blow on the back of her ear.

"Mercedes" I whisper into her neck. I lean down and kiss the back of her shoulder where her shirt hangs off of.

"Kurt, be careful." she warns me. Craning her neck to one side.

"I know, just relax. Now are you going to tell me?" I ask placing my head on top of hers. She turns around in my arms and looks up at me.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" she says leaning against the dresser.

"Anything you want," I tell her.

"Anything?" she asks.

"Almost anything," I correct my self.

"Alright, so apparently Lauren found out that Puck still wants Quinn and she's been really mad at him for the past few days. And Quinn is back between Finn and Puck." she tells me.

"Really? So what it's going to be another baby gate thing?" I ask.

"I don't I hope not. That would be awful." she says.

"So that's it, I thought it was this huge deal, that something that already happened. I don't know if I want to give you anything." I tell her walking away from her.

"Hey! That's not fair. I told you what happened." she says following me.

"Yeah, but I thought it was going to be bigger then that." I tell her sitting on the bed.

"Kurt," she whines sitting next to me on the bed.

"Come on," she whines pushing me lightly.

"Hey, no pushing." I tell her shoving her back. She pushes me harder and pins me to the bed. I try to wiggle free but I can't.

"No, pushing Kurt, now what does almost everything count for?" she asks. I just laugh looking up at her. She makes a confused face and he hair falls around her face and tickles my nose. I take in the scent and it sends me to my own personal heaven. It's a smell of mangos and something else.

"Why are you laughing?" she ask unpinning me.

"Nothing, what shampoo do you use?" I ask sitting up and playing with one of her curls.

"I don't know, the one you got me," she says.

"Good, it works really well and smells amazingly." I tell her

"So, what you want to do I have to go back in a few hours, Dalton has a curfew." I tell her looking down at the bed.

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go." she says and I can hear her voice drop.

"I know, but I'll be back here in a few days, I promised Rachel I would help her with some stuff. So I have to come back and I'll be sure to see you. Maybe we can do our movie date then." I suggest looking up at her.

"Ok," she smiles. The next few hours involves us talking, laughing and having a good time. We shared kisses and every time kissed her I felt something spark. The more time I spend with her and interact with her the more I think I fall in love with her. Just watching her right now laying down on her bed laughing about something that we just said makes my heart jump with joy. Seeing her happy makes me happy. Before we know it, it's time I that I have to leave. We walk out to my car and stand outside it for a while.

"I'm going to miss you." she says looking up at me.

"I'll miss you to but look before we know it I'll be back and spending time with you again. I promise," I say leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you," she says in between kisses.

"I love you too," I say back kissing her again. We pull apart and she looks at me and smiles.

"Do you mean that?" she asks.

"With all my heart," I answer her. We say our good byes and I climb into the car and begin to drive away. Then I remembered that I haven't thought about Blaine for the last few hours. I didn't really think about him at all while I was with her. Then it dawns on me, I'm in love with Mercedes Jones. There's no way around it. I didn't think I would ever feel this way about her but I do I honestly love her and I'll be sure to tell her that a million times. Now to settle things with Blaine.

**A/N: Please review I'd like 5 again just to make sure you guys still like the story and I have one question how would you guys feel if I made Blaine and Rachel hook up? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters. **

**A/N: Ok, first I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You made my day when I read them. Sorry this wasn't up sooner I had a little trouble writing it for some reason. I hope you enjoy.**

**ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Mercedes's P.O.V.**

Well, a few days turned into weeks before Kurt came back. He still hasn't been back but I called him the other day. He told me he was so sorry he hasn't had time with school work and the warblers and everything. I wish I had told him then what I found out but I wanted to make sure before anyone found out. I hold my phone in my hand and look at the contact. I send the message. About 30 seconds later my phone I playing defying gravity indicating that Kurt is calling me.

"Hello," I answer.

"What do you mean by that text?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm late, Kurt, I'm late." I repeat trying not to cry.

"Late for…oh that kind of late," he says. I can picture his eyes wide and have a scared look to them.

"Are you sure it's that and not just that you're irregular or-"

"I'm sure. I was due about a week ago." I tell him not caring if the tears come or not.

"Well, a week isn't that big of deal, I mean a lot of girls are a week-"

"Kurt, it came out positive. I'm sorry, if I had any control I wouldn't have this happen but I can't control it. Kurt I don't know what to do. I really need you right now." I saying a deep breath getting my emotions in check.

"Ok, babe just hold tight, I'm on my way. I'm not leaving because of this, you can count on that. I will be there as soon as I can ok. Just hold tight. I'm coming." tells me sounding calm. 

"Thanks, Kurt. I love you, you know that." I tell him.

"I know, and I love you too." he says

"Be there is a little while." he tells me.

"Ok, I'll be in my room, and Kurt don't tell my mom or anyone for that matter." I respond.

"I wont I promise." he says. We say our good byes again and hang up. I drop my phone on the ground and just stare into space. I can't put him through this, I can't put my family through this, and the glee club can't handle another baby gate. This is bad, this is really bad. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to drink so much. Kurt warned me about drinking. Man, my dad's going to kill me. My mom will probably kill me as well. I don't even want to think about the rest of my family. 

"Mercedes, baby girl!" I hear my mom call from the hallway. 

"In here mom!" I call back. She peeks her head in the door.

"Where have you been? I feel like you've been in your room all day, are you ok? Did you have a bad day?" she asks walking in to sit on my bed. 

"Umm, I'm fine ma, really and yeah kind of a bad day, don't really want to talk about it at the moment. I called Kurt so he's coming over. Is that ok?" I ask trying to get off topic.

"Of, course sweetie, you know he's allowed over whenever you need him. How has he been anyways? I haven't seen him here in a while." she says tucking my hair behind my ear trying to sooth me.

"He's fine, he's been really busy. And I know, I miss him, I haven't seen him in a while either. But he's coming now." I answer not looking at her eyes. She's not supposed to know about what happened the last time he was over. I just hope she hasn't figured out how I feel about him.

"Mercedes, can I ask you something?" I just nod my head in response.

"Do you like him again? I only ask this because when you talk about him and when you hear his name your eyes get a sparkle to them and you smile really big. You look like you're floating on a cloud or something, and when he's around you are really happy. So, what's all that about? Is there something there or just friends?" she asks. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I didn't want to tell her yet, but I can't lie to my mom about this stuff. 

"Yeah, mom I like him, actually I think I love him. Mom, I know what your going to say and he's not going to hurt me. I'm pretty sure he likes me to. But I'm not sure so we are just hanging out for now. He knows I like him this time so it's all good." I tell her.

"But, what about-"

"The party? Yeah we talked about that and we aren't going to do anything if anything happens between us. But he told me he thinks he likes me that way but he's not sure about Blaine. So we are just being friends and if things happen then so be it." I tell her.

"Ok, sweetie. I just don't want you getting hurt. I remember what happened last time things went down with him and you. I remember what a wreck you were. Just be careful ok? Oh, speaking of the party, have you taken the test yet?" she asks. I feel my heart stop but I keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I took them and nothing, all clear." I tell her hoping she doesn't see through my lie.

"Oh, good. I was worried for the past few days." she says pulling me into a hug. I hug her back but I feel really bad about lying to her about this. She's my own mom and I can't even tell her when I'm knocked up. She's going to kill me when she finds out. We hear a car pull into the drive way. 

"That's probably Kurt," I announce letting go of her. She pats my cheek and stands up.

"Ok, baby, you take care of yourself." she tells me walking out of my room to get the door. She closes the door and when I hear the click I lay back down on my bed and cover my face with my zebra striped pillow. I can hear Kurt's footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Cedes," he says opening the door.

"Come in Kurt." I say making a come here motion with my hand. I feel the bed shift indicating that he's on my bed.

"Hey, how you doing?" his voice is right next to my head. I remove the pillow and look to the side and his head is in the spot where my pillow should be. 

"Cedes, please don't cry. I mean, I know it's impossible not to but…oh forget it. Come here." he says wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. I just wrap my arms around his middle and cry into his chest. I'm not sure how long I have my face in his chest but it feels like forever. He has been whispering sweet words into my ear and running his fingers through my hair. He knows how to calm me down from anything and he knows what comforts me. He knows everything about me. 

"Cedes, look at me." he says. I pick my head up and look at him. His hand come up and brushes my tears away but they just reappear. 

"I lied to her," I cry.

"Lied to who?" he asks stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"My mom, she asked me if I took the tests and I told her that I was all clear. I can't believe I lied to her. She's going to kill me." I sob looking down away from him.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me." He says lifting my chin.

"Everything will be ok. I promise, I'm not going to let her kill you. Plus she loves you to much to do that. Yes, she will be mad that you lied to her, but I think in the long run she will understand. Now come on let me see that wonderful smile of yours that I love." he says. I can tell he was crying because I can see the dried tear stains on his cheeks. I trace them with my index finger and smile. He grabs my hand and just looks at me.

"See there it is. I knew you could smile." he says kissing my forehead. 

"So, what are you feeling and thinking?" he asks intertwining out fingers. 

"I'm scared, Kurt, scared about when everyone is going to find out, about what my parents are going to say, do, think, I'm scared about us-"

"I told you didn't have to worry about that, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to be by your side through this." he says smiling. 

"How? You go to Dalton." I point out. 

"I know but maybe I can transfer back to McKinley." he says.

"But, what about Blaine? What about the Warblers? And what about Karofsky?" I ask.

"The Warblers will be fine with out me, Karofsky…who cares I'll have new directions to back me up if he does anything. And Blaine… yeah I'll miss him and I'll keep in touch, but I'll have you so he can just be a really close friend." he says leaning his forehead on mine. 

"Mercedes, I love you and nothing is going to change that." she says looking me directly in the eyes. I can see that he really means the words he says. I close my eyes and just breath.

"So, you figured out what you feel towards Blaine?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think I did, I think I he's not right for me. He would have been fun to date but to live with forever not a good choice. He's a good friend to have and I figured out that I don't love him. And now that I have a kid on the way, I have one choice, and that's to be with you." he says pecking me on the lips sweetly.

"Kurt, just because I'm pregnant with your kid doesn't mean that you have to help-"

"Yes it does, it's my kid, my responsibility, I did this to you so I'm not letting you go through this alone since it's partly my fault. Plus when I hear about the guy running our on his girlfriend because she's pregnant I want to hit him so hard and yell at him-"

"Yeah, but Kurt, we're not girlfriend, and boyfriend. We are best friends who made mistake one night at a party." I tell him sitting up.

"Yes, but I feel like we could be girlfriend and boyfriend, so I'm saying that we were. Mercedes, no matter how hard you try you're not getting rid of me. I'm…not…leaving." he says pausing between every word. 

"Ok, I just don't want you to regret your choice, you're giving up your life-"

"I threw away your life." he interrupts. I stay quiet and I close my eyes. We end our conversation know that he won. I lean my head against his chest and he wraps both arms around me again. 

"We can do this Cedes, I know we can." he says laying his head on top of mine.

**A/N: Ok, so who ever wanted her to pregnant, well you got your wish. I hope you all like this. I would like 5 reviews again if you feel like it. I wont add Rachel and Blaine together since I don't really like them together I was just seeing how many people do. So no Raine! Ok please review I need them to update. If you want something to happen let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters. **

**A/N: Ok, so I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner, I just didn't have the right inspiration for this at the moment and to all of you who is readi my other story Florida Trip I'm also working on the next chapter for that as well and it should be up soon if it goes as planed. Ok here's the next chapter to Blame it and I hope you all like it.**

Laying in his arms is so comforting, I hate having to lie to everyone. I finally stopped crying after about 15 minutes. We can hear a voice coming up the stairs so he quickly break apart form each other and I wipe away my tears while Kurt helps.

"I'm just checking on them" we hear my mother's voice from outside the door. A silent knock is heard on the door.

"Mercedes, Dear can I come in?" she asks.

"Yeah, Ma you can come in." I call back after checking myself in the mirror making sure I look decent. She slowly opens the door and walks in. she smiles at Kurt and she walks over to sit on the bed.

"How you two doing?" she asks.

"Fine," I answer briefly.

"You sure? Cause the look on Kurt's face says other wise," she says. I look at Kurt and he looks at me and she says he's sorry with his eyes. He was never really good at keeping things from people. You could always ready what he was thinking just by looking at his face. It's a shame my Ma figured that out.

"I told you just a bad day and Kurt is helping me get through it. It was really rough. So no I'm not ok, I'm freaking out about everything because I have no control over anything and I-" I stop when Kurt places his hand on my shoulder. He is looking at me telling me to stop before I said something that I don't mean. I look to my Mom and she's looking at me with eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Sorry," I whisper after taking a deep breath.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have pushed. I just don't like to see my baby girl Hurt." she says placing her hand on my knee.

"I know you don't but pushing me to tell you something is not the best way to handle this at the moment. In due time I will tell you what's going on. You just have to be patient. Ok?" I ask making sure she got the message to leave me alone for now.

"Ok, sorry I interrupted, and also dinner will be ready in a few minutes so be ready to come down soon. Kurt you're staying right?" she asks turning around in the door way.

"If that's ok with you, I don't want to intrude." he answers.

"Oh, honey you're always welcome. So it's settled you're staying." she says walking out the door. I could tell I upset her by not telling her what's going on. But I couldn't tell her…not yet anyways. I just hope she will understand.

"Cedes?" Kurt questions.

"Yeah," I respond.

"You do plan on telling her eventually right? Like before you start showing? Cause if she finds out because you start getting bigger then I think she will be really pissed and really upset. And I don't even want to think about what your Father will do to you let alone me, once he finds out that it's my child." he says stroking my arm.

"Yeah, I plan on telling her. I just can't at the moment. I have to figure things out and I have to get used to it myself. We have to figure out what we are going to do once it's born. Do we want to keep it or give it away. I don't know Kurt I really don't and it scares me. I normally have complete control over things but with this I have none. Why did I have to drink at that stupid party?" I ask myself. I feel the tears starting to come back.

"Hey, look at me." he says scooting closer to lay next to me on the bed. He wraps his arms around me and pulls my body against his and lays his forehead against the side of my head. I turn my head so my forehead is on his.

"We will figure everything out. You just found out about this. You shouldn't be worrying about if we are going to keep it or not yet. It's a little soon for that. And everything else will fall into place as well and life will be fine again. The pressure will be off for a little bit. And I'll be with you every second I can." he tells me looking deep into my eyes.

"I promise." he says kissing my lips softly.

"I trust you." I whisper once he pulls away. We lay there a for a few more minutes with our foreheads pressed together. A feeling comes over me when I close my eyes and just feel his arms around me holding me tightly against him. I feel safe, like nothing can touch or hurt me. It's amazing how one person can make me feel this way. I guess that's what love is all about. A person making you feel so special you know you can let them escape your life. You need them forever, and I need Kurt forever.

**A/N: Ok, so i hoped you liked it and if i get enough reviews i will try to update soon. i'm sorry once again that it took so long. please review.**


End file.
